The Fourth Dragon
by Megg Sparrow
Summary: What if there was a fourth egg that had been kept hidden for years from Galbatorix? Alesta, hidden daughter of Islanzadi, is about to realize her true destiny as a Dragon Rider. I do not own any of the characters in the Inheritance Cycle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Heart of Hearts **

She gazed up at the sky, wishing that her mother would finally open her eyes and realize she wasn't a weak child anymore. Touching the sword at her hip and the pendant around her neck, Alesta was about to cry. She didn't wish to leave her homeland; it was the only place she had ever known. But she must if her mother was ever to see her for who she truly was.

"Alesta?" A voice sang sweetly. Her mother's maid was searching for her again. "Alesta, your mother wishes to see you. Dröttningu! Please, I know that you are upset that your mother will not allow you to go with her and that you must stay here with Oromis. But Queen Islanzadí will have my head if you do not return with me."

Alesta sighed. How was it Caiomhe always knew how to make her feel guilty? Rising from her place in the clearing Alesta dusted off her breeches, dropping the seed where she had been laying. Her black eyes glittered with majesty as she stared in the direction of the maid. The red hair she had been so cursed with fell into her eyes and she brushed it away with impatience.

Alesta's father had been a Rider, though one that she did not know, for he had abandoned her at a young age. Her mother, Islanzadí, and her sister, Arya, had been caring for her since then. It had not been pleasant. They always coddled her, making certain that she was not stressed nor ever forced to do menial labor. But Alesta hated it; her heart cried out for adventure and she would seek it, one way or another.

"Ah, there you are Alesta. Come, your mother wishes for you to dine with her at supper." Caiomhe held out her hand to the young Elvin child. "Well are you coming or would your rather see me lose my head?"

"Tell my mother I am coming. I must plant something first." Alesta forced a smile, although she knew the older elf did not like her. She made herself be nice to all the others, although they had made it clear they would keep a wide berth from her. Caiomhe nodded and took off to report back to her queen. She was glad to be away from the hybrid child.

Being half human was difficult. She had always been weaker than the others and her looks had only enforced her differences. Only when the new Rider had come to train had she not felt so different. He had been an outsider like herself and she had felt a kinship with him, although she had never been allowed to speak to him.

They had seen each other of course. The town wasn't large enough for her to avoid him. But her mother had ordered her not to speak with him, nor make eye contact with him, for if she did she would be in trouble.

Now the boy was gone, changed to look like an elf in the Agaetí Blödhren ceremony. He had taken off on his beautiful blue dragon to face adventures that she could not fathom. How jealous she was of him.

Alesta knelt to the ground, taking the seed out of her pocket. It was one of her mother's favorite flowers. Beside this flower she would place a note stating where she was headed and why she was leaving. Her mother had to understand the pain that Alesta felt being out of place. She would never fit in Du Weldenvarden.

"Alesta!" Her mother, Queen Islanzadí called. "Alesta, child, come here!"

"In a moment mother!" Her mother was a good mile and a half away, which gave her enough time to grow the flower and be headed in her mother's direction. Cupping her hand around the seed she muttered, "Eldhrimner evarínya loivissa."

The seed began to grow and she watched with amazement as it struggled upwards towards the sky, blooming out into a blue-throated lily with a star center in the middle. It was a flower only Alesta was able to grow.

She rose to her feet afterwards, feeling hungry and tired, but the feeling passed when she stood still for a few moments, eyes closed, breathing slow and even. The folded piece of parchment she casually tossed over her shoulder, allowing it to flutter to the ground. Then she was off and running, the trees mere blurs beside her.

Running in to the town through the veils of flowers, she walked to where her mother stood waiting, looking as regal as ever. The guarded green eyes, the beautiful black hair, it was enough to still take Alesta's breath away, even after forty years.

Alesta was not immune to the ways of her people and she gave her mother the sign of respect, her right hand crossing over her sternum. Her mother gave the same and they exchanged greetings with one another before entering into the home.

Her mother was not happy, Alesta could sense that. But she could not pick up on what her mother was unhappy about. She allowed her mother to sit first before taking her own seat. They ate in silence, as was normal, until towards the end of supper her mother looked up at her, weary in her eyes.

"I have news from your sister and it is not good." Islanzadí said. A knot in Alesta's stomach tightened and her fork clattered to the table. She felt as though she were going to faint. Could her sister be dead? Her mother answered the question for her. "Your sister is not dead, but Eragon has taken off, leaving Saphira behind as well as his cousin and Arya. Arya is going after him this night and escort him back to where the Varden camp."

"Thank the heavens above. Why did you have to scare me like that mother?" Alesta began to eat again, ripping her bread to small pieces before daintily placing them into her mouth and chewing them thoughtfully.

"Because I wished to show you why you are not leaving Du Weldenvarden. It is unsafe in Alagaësia and I will not have my daughter who is young and inexperienced tramping around a dangerous place."

"Mother, it was not dangerous ten years ago and yet you still would not allow me out of this forest. Why cannot you understand the pain which I suffer knowing that out there is a destiny which I must follow and you will not allow me to?"

Islanzadí's anger did not show in her eyes or face, but judging by her mother's movements she had been thoroughly upset. "You are my daughter. It is my duty to protect you as your mother and I refuse to lose the last thing I have of your father."

"And who was my father? You have never mentioned his name, nor have you ever given any inkling as to what sort of person he was. All you say is that I have his eyes and his smile, but nothing more. Pray, tell me, what was my father's name?"

Islanzadí sighed, rising from the table. The ring on her finger glittered in the dying sunlight as it streamed through the curtain of flowers. Outside Alesta could hear the other elves moving about, pretending to finish their duties but instead intently listening in on their Queen's conversation with her headstrong daughter.

"I can tell you that your father was a great Dragon Rider, who made many mistakes when it came to his life; especially after he went mad. He did right by you, which mayhap are his only true saving graces. But I cannot tell you his name. I refuse to allow it to pass from between my lips to you, for if I do it will taint my love for you." Her mother was weeping, although her back was to her. Alesta had an innate sense for knowing others emotions.

"Mother…we both know that you will love me no less if you are to speak his name before me. But I will not press this matter; for it upsets you and it hurts me to know I have done this. But tell me this. If I followed my heart would you hate me?"

Islanzadí turned, her eyes glittering with tears. "I will tell you this. Your choice is your own to make and I will love you regardless of what you do. But I will worry for you and my heart will be broken. But always, I will love you."

Alesta bowed. "I thank you mother. May luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune."

"Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro fra rauthr, Alesta dröttningu." Her mother replied back, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead before sending her to her own home.

Alesta scurried off, pushing past her own doorway of lilies into her room. She would have to be stealthy that night; Alesta had no doubt in her mind that her mother would have someone watching her. Moving about with more stealth than most elves Alesta packed a knapsack she had filched from the dragon rider when he had arrived in Du Weldenvarden. Filling it with provisions she had slowly been taking from meals Alesta was quiet, waiting to hear her mother's soft steady breathing.

The water skein had been filled earlier that day, a set of clothes was packed for the journey, and she had food enough to last her the week. Tying the red hair back with a leather thong Alesta looked around her beautiful room one last time. Night had fallen and a hush had come over the elfin town. Alesta knew this to be her chance.

Pushing the flowers away she spotted three elves standing guard not fifteen feet from her door. What was she to do now? She glanced at the window, going to it as quietly as she could. Making certain the knapsack was secure on her shoulders and her sword at her hip Alesta leaped, hitting the ground hard, making barely a sound.

The elves jerked in her direction and she recognized one of them as her friend, Oromis, a Dragon Rider who escaped the genocide. He muttered something to the other elves that shrugged and headed towards their homes. When they left Oromis approached Alesta, looking around to make certain no one would watch them. .

"I knew you were escaping tonight my little one. Why?" Oromis's voice was grave as he stared at the half human, half elf. Alesta could feel Glaedr, Oromis's dragon, nearby, but far off enough where he would not be seen or heard. Oromis was the last elf dragon rider and Alesta knew he was old and ill, what with his seizures. It would be a sad day when Oromis passed.

"I must Oromis. Every beat of my heart tells me I must leave this place; that my destiny is elsewhere. Oromis, I love my mother very much and you know this and she knows this. But I cannot stand her at the same time for keeping me here. I must find myself in the world and I have a feeling that escaping tonight will bring something special about."

"If you must little one then you must. Why do not you speak with Glaedr before you leave? You and he have become nigh inseparable since you met and he will be sad to see you go." Oromis touched the ring on his finger and stared at Alesta with the kindness Alesta had never been shown by anyone else.

"I will see your dragon. I will miss both of you very much. Perhaps our paths will cross again one day. Please," Alesta pressed the necklace into his hand, "give this to my mother after she finds the flower tomorrow morning. Tell her I know she placed a tracking spell on it."

Oromis chuckled. "I always felt as though you were much smarter than we gave you credit for. I feel just as you do; your fate is elsewhere, not trapped here in Du Weldenvarden. Go and be free."

Alesta turned, running into the forest. She allowed her mind to guide her, letting it probe forward until she found the gigantic glowing body that was Glaedr, Oromis's dragon. He was beautiful and her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight. Even in the darkness his scales were glowing gold and he bent his massive head down, nudging her gently. She responded back, pressing her forehead to his cheek.

'_Welcome little one. Oromis told me that you were headed on a fine adventure. Are you leaving this very night? If so, why do not we take one last flight? Oromis will not mind and I have something to show you which has not been shown to anyone else.' _

_'Of course Glaedr. I would be honored to behold what you have guarded for so long. And I would enjoy the flight,' _Alesta added as an afterthought. _'But I must leave Du Weldenvarden before dawn and be out of the forest by the time my mother wakes. I may only have minutes after she wakes before she sends soldiers after me.' _

_'I know little one. Please, I must insist that you ride. I will take you to the edges of Du Weldenvarden myself. Climb on now; we must be off.' _

Alesta placed her right foot on Glaedr's right leg and hoisted herself up onto where his back met his neck. She gripped the large spike in front of her, wrapping her small hands around it tightly. She checked the stirrups, making certain that she wouldn't fall out of the saddle.

"Alright Glaedr, let us fly!" Alesta cried with a laugh, raising her sword above her head. She had always fantasized about being a Rider. Then mayhap Eragon would notice her and she would earn the respect from the elves.

_'Little one, you must pay attention. It has been long since I have flown amongst these high peaks and my mind, as you well know, is growing ever fainter. I am going to send you a memory and with this you must interpret and find the place that I tell you. There we will search for what I have hidden.' _Glaedr's wings beat beside her, giving her that sense of thrill. It was as if she was meant to ride on a dragon's back.

_'I will look at your memory old one, for this seems important to you and to the cause which the Varden fight so strongly for.' _

_'It is more important than the Varden; more important than Eragon. This may be the key which will unlock the door to Galbatorix. I know your secret young alfa. I know that you are able to disobey the laws of magic. I know that you have brought back the dead, have given life to one who was dead already. I know that it costs you much energy but I also know that if you have this gift then there is another that has not yet been presented to you. Thus I reveal to you the last nest of the dragons.' _

Glaedr's memory pressed onto her and she was looking through his eyes. There lay a clutch of eggs, only four in count. Dragon's of every shape, size, and color guarded them, scales on their backs standing up, fire shooting in multiple colors from their maws. Roars echoed off the cliffs, making large boulders rush down the sides. The Foresworn, their brothers and sisters who had betrayed them surrounded them. Every dragon was slain, but Alesta watched from Glaedr's mind as one egg tumbled over the edge. The other three were captured by Shruikan and Galbatorix; one red, one blue, one brown. But this egg, a brilliant emerald in color, tumbled unnoticed down into the underbrush.

The memory seemed to leap forward and now here was Oromis, kneeling in the leave-strewn litter, brushing away the undergrowth and discovering the egg. He lifted the egg above his head, offering it to Glaedr.

"Will you keep this safe Glaedr? There is a vision I have had and we must keep this egg hidden at all costs from everyone, even myself. Will you protect this at all costs; keep its secret hidden until we find the one who can resurrect the dead?"

_'I will…' _Glaedr said, touching his nose to the egg, the last free egg of the Alagaësian's.

'_And that is what I have come to show you little one. Once we had no more fear of Shruikan and Galbatorix discovering where we hid I flew to the top of the mountain, placing it deep within a cave of pure green crystals.' _He passed Alesta an image of this cave and Alesta gasped.

"I have seen this cave before in my dreams!" She cried with elation. "Oh joys! I know exactly how we may find this cave!"

_'How little one? My memory does fail me at moments and it has been long since I checked on the egg.' _

"Watch and learn old dragon." Alesta closed her eyes, raising her hand towards the mountainside. "Atra ilian un gulian reisa un gath garjzla!"

Glaedr and Alesta stopped, watching as a bright orb escaped from Alesta's palm, headed towards the cliff face. It was shooting faster than Glaedr could when he dove high from the sky and it hovered outside the mouth of a cave. It glowed brighter and from inside Alesta watched in amazement as the mouth of the cave glowed back.

_'How did you know to say that? Let happiness and luck rise and unite light? It does not make sense and yet you accomplished this. How?' _

"It is magic Glaedr. It is much like you asking me why we are so close; why we are much like Rider and Dragon, although you are still Oromis's. And I have but one answer. It is the magic. I do not pretend that I control it; I merely respect it and in that respect I bring what I need to make happen happen."

_'It seems that we old ones do have much to learn from a younger generation. I never would have thought in the many years I have inhabited this Earth that a youngling could teach me something new. But here I hover. Come; let us go into this last resting place.' _Glaedr winged up to the cave, perching himself on the lip of the opening.

"What is it Glaedr?" Alesta asked, looking at the crest of his skull. "Why do not you continue onward?"

_'I am too big to fit in this cave. Besides, it is your destiny, not mine, to enter this cave and bring back what is rightfully yours.' _

"How do you know it is rightfully mine? For all I know it will not hatch and I will be a weak failure who cannot have the adventure that lies within her heart of hearts. My own Eldunari if you will. I do not know if I can face such heartbreak." Alesta whispered, the tears that were so natural to her touching her black eyes once again.

Glaedr rested his nose on her forehead. _'Little one. Do not be afraid. This is your destiny; this is what you have dreamed of since you were able to talk. This is what you have spoken of since Oromis and I first met you thirty years ago. This is what you are meant to do.' _

_'But Glaedr…what if I'm wrong?' _

_'You are not little one.' _

Alesta smiled, the tears fading. She turned and squared her shoulders, the cave still pulsed a deep emerald. Gulping, Alesta took the first tentative step into the cavern. As she stepped again it was as though she had no more control over her feet. Everything began to fade away and her eyes were concentrating on what was at the back of the cave.

A green object, perfectly round and smooth, lay nested amongst the chunks of emerald. It did not glow like the objects around it, merely reflected their radiant light. But it shined with a life of its own; it did not rely on the things around it to give it its beauty. Her feet were rising and falling at a steady pace now and she was only a few steps away when she stopped.

Her black eyes took in the sight of the green egg with wonder and reverence. Never had she dreamed of the day when she would see a dragon egg. Her hand stretched out to touch it and it was leathery underneath the soft palm of her hand. Alesta's other hand came around and ever so gently she lifted the egg from its roost, raising it up to eye level.

"You're beautiful," Alesta whispered, a smile playing on her lips. "Absolutely beautiful is what you are."

Cradling it in the nook of her arm she slowly headed towards the entrance. Fear and panic sank in to her chest. It wasn't hatching. She wasn't feeling anything moving or stirring inside it. As she made it to the mouth of the cave she found Glaedr gone, nowhere in sight. A roar echoed off the cliff walls to her left and she could see Glaedr attacking something in mid-air.

_'Glaedr!' _Alesta shouted with her mind towards the gold dragon. _'Glaedr what's going on?' _

_'Run little one! Run as quick as you can! It is Thorn, without his Rider. He has come to attack at night. Alesta, leave!' _Glaedr's wing had been broken and he was spiraling down to the ground, his eyes closing as he braced for impact.

_'No!' _Alesta cried and raised her hand again to eye level, tucking the egg under her other arm. "Skölir un reïsa!"

Glaedr did not stop his dive into the ground but as he plowed into the earth he was protected from the massive blow, which would have killed him otherwise. Then he was rising off the ground a few inches and Alesta managed to get him into the forest before her strength gave out.

She gasped as she released the spell, her vision fading in and out. Alesta had to shake herself though; Thorn was headed her way and he was not a happy dragon. Keeping a tight hold on the egg Alesta retreated a few feet back into the cavern. What should she do?

Raising her hand again in front of her, knowing that she could quite possibly collapse because of her actions, she closed her eyes, concentrating on her energy and her spell.

_'Raudhr skulblaka, eitha orono deyja.' _Alesta thought to the young dragon, warning him that she would not hesitate to kill him. _'I will do it. I am powerful enough.' _

The dragon snorted, red flames coming from his nose, licking the mouth of the cave. _'You? Stronger than a dragon? Bah, that is not true; you could not kill me.' _With this he made a chuffing sound, laughing at her in the way dragons did.

_'I can and I will,' _Alesta stated once again, still gathering her energy. _'But I will kill you in ways that will detriment you and your Rider. I would not kill your body.' _

_'What other way is there to kill you foolish little half-breed?' _Thorn asked, perched outside the edge of the cave.

_'Stay and you will see. Leave now and I will not have to harm you.' _

He laughed again, sticking his head into the opening. His mouth opened as he prepared to breathe fire. Alesta would have only one chance at this. Her hand was already shooting out in front of her.

"Deyja Eldunari!" Alesta cried, allowing all the energy she had gathered to be expelled, entering into Thorn.

_'What? No! What have you done?' _Alesta watched in amazement as the dragon began to gag and an orb, that once was red, now rose out of his gullet, black and lifeless. He coughed it onto the floor of the cave and she watched as it rolled towards her.

Alesta stopped it with the heel of her foot, twitching in revulsion as the slime slipped across her bare foot. Thorn was already turning away, leaving her. But he gave her some parting words before he left.

_'I will kill you little one and I will enjoy my revenge. Even if it is the last thing I do upon this earth I will enjoy torturing you, you little half-breed.' _

Alesta snarled. "I cannot wait until that day!"

She swayed with exhaustion, starving now from her actions. The egg was still tucked under her arm and she looked at it, giving it a wan smile. Alesta had done the impossible, but it was nearing dawn and she had to run the entire way. Glaedr was hurt too badly to be of any aid to her. Hopefully her mother would be too distracted to search for her until she was out of Du Weldenvarden.

The conversation she and Oromis had held nigh on a week ago returned to her memory. Alesta shook herself, leaping down the cliff's steep edges. Now was not the time for reminiscing, now was the time for escape. Her footing slipped and she began to slide down, tumbling head over heels to the bottom where she landed with a sickening crack. The air shot out of her and Alesta lay there, staring up at the night sky, wide-eyed.

_'Little one, are you alright?' _Glaedr asked. His voice was thick with pain and she managed to turn her head, looking into the forest where his body shifted.

_'I…I heard something crack inside…' _Alesta was swimming in and out of consciousness, but she attempted to maintain her connection with Glaedr.

_'Oromis is on his way. Please, stay awake until he gets here. Alesta, little one…listen…listen…' _

_'Glaedr!' _Alesta shouted with her mind. The dragon had faded into unconsciousness. She struggled to her feet, the pain ripping through her side making her stagger for a few moments before she shuffled to where Oromis lay in the forest.

"Glaedr…" Her voice was a whisper as she looked at the dragon's still face. Setting the egg next to her on the soft leaf litter she placed both her hands on his head, closing her eyes. This was going to be her last spell of the night, for she would have no more strength left in her bones. "Waíse heill!"

She could hear Glaedr's wing snapping back into place, watched as the bones shifted and moved and the tears became whole, leathery skin. His eyes opened even as Alesta was falling back into nothingness.

Alesta awoke to the sound of conversation buzzing in her mind like angry bees.

_'How much longer Oromis? It is almost dawn.' _

_'It is not much longer to reach the borders of Du Weldenvarden Glaedr. Why do you question my judgment so?_' Oromis snapped at his dragon.

_'I am sorry. I only wish for the little one to be all right. She will be alright, yes Oromis?' _

_'Why don't you ask me?' _Alesta said weakly, her eyes opening to a lightening sky above her head. She began to sit up quickly but she felt Glaedr's talons tighten around her body.

_'Don't move little one. We're flying you to the border of the forest. How are you feeling?' _Glaedr thought to her, looking down to his front talons and giving her a loving gaze with his wise gold eyes.

_'I'm fine. Where's my egg?' _Alesta asked, tensing in Glaedr's grip.

_'It is with me. It has been stirring ever since we found you in the forest. Where did you find this Alesta?' _Oromis asked his curiosity piqued.

Alesta lied. _'I found it at the base of the cliffs. I was bringing it back to show Glaedr when Thorn attacked. I killed Thorn's Eldunari.' _

_'You did what?' _Both Oromis and Glaedr cried.

_'I killed his Eldunari, his heart of hearts. He is incapacitated in the sense that it cannot be used to aid Galbatorix.' _

They were both silence, lost in their inner turmoil. Alesta understood how painful and shocking it was for them to find out that someone could do that, especially someone like Alesta, who was inexperienced and perceived to be weak. She turned her head to the southeast, catching a glimpse of the desert ahead of her. Nerves hit her and she began to tremble despite the ache in her side. There were no trees, no life at all.

Glaedr began to wing down out of the sky, down to where the trees made a dividing line with the plains, which led to the desert. He set Alesta down before landing himself, allowing Oromis to slide off.

"Promise me one thing Alesta," Oromis said, not looking her in the eye as he handed her the egg. "Promise me you will never do that to another dragon again. I would rather you kill them than do that to them."

Alesta looked him in the eye, her black eyes solemn. "I promise Oromis. Make me one promise Oromis."

"Yes?" He asked, reaching out to touch her face with a grandfatherly tenderness.

"Promise me you will stay out of fights? Thorn and Murtagh are a force to be reckoned with and I have no doubt they will do everything in their power to destroy you and Glaedr."

Oromis's eyes hardened. "I can make no promise like that dröttningu Alesta."

Alesta's eyes welled up with tears. "Well…I guess that this will be a farewell then my teacher. Tell my mother that I love her and I will always love her, even when she is upset with me for disobeying."

"I will Alesta. Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro fra rauthr."

"And you Oromis…be safe. Waise saifre."

She turned; the egg was tucked safely within her knapsack now, and Alesta began to run towards her freedom, never turning back to the home she'd known for forty years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Desert and the Dragon**

Alesta ran like this for five or six hours, never stopping, never flagging. The ache in her side had dulled to a sullen throb and she found it easy to ignore. As she began to slow to a walk she looked back. Du Weldenvarden was nowhere in sight and she saw no one pursuing her across this vast land.

Underneath the hot sun Alesta began to sweat and amazingly she found a scrub tree. Limping to it, Alesta collapsed under its meager shade, not realizing how tired she truly was. She managed to unscrew her water skein and take a long gulp before the compulsion to look at her egg overtook her.

Grabbing for her knapsack Alesta opened it to her beautiful egg. It was pulsating now, little cracks running along the outside of it. She lifted it with ease, holding it in her lap as she stared across the barren land of the Hadarac Desert. Gentle fingers traced the minute cracks and Alesta smiled. This was her egg; she could feel the dragon babe shifting around inside now, preparing to hatch. But what was keeping it from doing so?

Alesta would solve this riddle later. At that moment she was starving. Pulling a roll of bread out from the knapsack's front pouch she ripped at it greedily. Her black eyes closed in ecstasy as she chewed, feeling the energy come pouring back into her.

Looking down at the egg she said, "Ah my little dragon, if only you would hatch. Then I would have someone to talk to on this long journey. But back into your little nest you go; we must be off, for I sense that my mother has discovered me gone."

She tucked the egg lovingly back amongst the foodstuffs and weapons and slung it onto her back again. Alesta nearly groaned as her legs wavered in protest. But she gripped the tree until she was steady again. Then off she ran, back into the blazing sunlight.

Her red hair whipped behind her, a flag of testament to freedom from bonds that were not meant to be. Her heart raced with joy as over and over the thought of her freedom went through her mind. The sand was a blur beside her as she ran a lone figure in the desolate landscape.

A sense of being watched rushed over her and she stopped in mid-run, turning to look back. There was a cloud of dust rising up from where she'd come. Alesta squinted her eyes; she could make out eleven figures, all running at inhuman speeds.

Her heart leapt to her throat. It was Blödhgarm and some other elves. Alesta knew deep in her heart they were coming to bring her back to Du Weldenvarden. She took off like a rabbit, fear coursing through her veins.

For the rest of the day Alesta ran, never stopping. She didn't hear the cracks of the egg, nor the little chirps from inside. Alesta continued on her journey, unaware that at any moment she would become a dragon rider. Night was falling and as Alesta turned to look back at her pursuers she noted they had started a fire. But she would not stop until it was near midnight; they could be playing a trick on her, trying to make her think they had stopped when they had really continued on to catch her when she was asleep.

Alesta's feet were blistering, for she'd been barefoot the entire day, having no shoes with which to clothe her naked feet. Her muscles, unused for the past ten years in any hard, physical labor, were sore, pleading with her to stop the madness. But she would not. Instead she continued on.

Midnight neared and Alesta finally collapsed from exhaustion, too weak and tired to move. Her ribs were now throbbing; every beat of her heart caused excruciating pain to rush through her system. This was the worst she had felt since the Menoa Tree had nearly killed her.

Her arms were thrown out, one underneath her, one in front. Alesta found she couldn't even move from this uncomfortable position. Even breathing and blinking seemed to take every ounce of her meager strength. She rested there a few minutes until she heard an odd peeping sound from her bag.

"The egg!" Alesta cried, sitting up and ripping the bag off of her shoulders. She pulled the cover off with ease, staring inside.

A huge fission had appeared on the top and from within Alesta could hear the noise of a baby dragon, struggling to come out. She lifted it from her bag, placing it on the cooling sand.

"Come on little dragon…come on, you can do it." Alesta murmured, staring at it intently, watching as it wriggled back and forth.

It went still and Alesta's heart pounded. Was it dying? It couldn't die, not after all of this! Tears sprang to her eyes as she gathered it into her arms, rocking back and forth as she clutched it tight. They rolled down her face and one landed on the egg. It rolled down, wedging itself between the imposing cracks.

A cracking sound, as loud as a bolt of lightning striking a tree, sounded from her lap and Alesta shot to her feet. The egg was breaking open and Alesta's heart had doubled in speed from what it had been before. From within the pieces of shattered egg Alesta could see an eye, a pale green in color, like that of newborn leaves, staring out at her.

The egg now shattered and out rolled a baby dragon, the color of pure emerald. It landed in a sitting position, forelegs on the ground in front of it, back legs tucked under it, the tail curled around its small body. Those beautiful green eyes stared into hers and Alesta was drawn forward, reaching out with her left hand. The dragon stretched its neck and his nose met her bare skin; it felt as though a jolt of lightning shot through her.

She slumped forward, oblivious to the world.

Alesta had no idea what time it was when she awoke, only that it was night and that she was exhausted. A cooing sound next to her roused her and she forced herself to sit up again.

"So it was true then?" Alesta whispered, staring at the beautiful emerald dragon. "I really am a Dragon Rider."

_'Yes little one, you are a Rider.' _The thought was tentative, as though the dragon was afraid of the bond. Alesta yelped.

"Oromis told me that baby dragons don't talk until they're three weeks old!"

_'And normally that does not happen. But when dire circumstances are at hand it can be made so that we grow and mature faster than most. Tell me, what is the name of my Rider so that I may call her?' _

"It is Alesta. And your name is?"

_'Ah, but you are an elf. You must guess my name. And allow me to tell you this; you must think long and hard, for I will not be giving you any hints. You know it deep in your heart.' _

Alesta closed her eyes, crossing one leg over the other, leaning back onto the cold sand. The dragon chick came to curl next to her side, purring. She absently reached down to touch it, resting her hand on the crest of its head.

_'What name have I been wishing to give something? What name is my favorite among all the names I know?' _Alesta asked herself over and over in her mind. She could find none save one from the Foresworn. But should she name her dragon after a traitor?

"I think I have it." Alesta's voice was soft, barely a breath above the wind.

_'What is it my little one?' _

"Is your name Kialandíl?"

Her dragon chuffed. _'You have guessed wisely little one. My name is Kialandíl. I am your dragon and you are my Rider. I have been named so because I wish to prove a name does not make a person. Or in this case, a dragon.' _

"So you wished to be named after a traitor, a conniver, to prove that because you were named this it does not make you so?" Alesta raised her eyebrow, staring at the young dragon.

Kialandíl stared at her steadily. _'Does this surprise you?' _

"A tad, but if it is the name you wish to have it is the name you will bear. Now, what's say you and I get going? I'd like to be far from here before Blödhgarm and the others wake and come looking for me."

_'As you wish little one. First might I get something to eat?' _

Alesta hadn't thought of this eventuality. She knew dragons ate meat…but the problem was she had never tried any meat in her life. Casting her mind about, probing the landscape she found a snake, curled up inside its hole, waiting for a meal to pass.

_'Sorry,' _Alesta thought even as she muttered the curse to kill it. Agony ripped through her as the life flickered out.

Limping to where the hole was Alesta reached in, grabbing the limp body and pulling it out. She tossed it to Kialandíl, watching as he ripped into it with hearty enthusiasm. When he'd finished the last morsel he crawled into her bag, head sticking out from the top.

"Ready to go now are we?" Alesta asked, lifting the knapsack back onto her back.

_'Now that I am not obscenely hungry, yes, I am ready to depart. But first, the egg shell; it must be hidden.' _

Alesta sighed. She hadn't wanted to perform magic, but she didn't have time to dig a hole either. "Can it be burned?"

Kialandíl shook his head. _'No little one. It would be easiest to bury it or crush it, so that it looks like someone crushed a few emeralds here instead.' _

_'Fine…' _Alesta grumbled. She raised her left hand and saw the flickering of silver.

"Gedwëy ignasia," Alesta whispered, turning her hand over so she could stare at the silver mark on the inside of her palm. "I don't believe it."

_'Believe it. As I told you before, I am your dragon and you my Rider. Is it not custom for a Rider to have the symbol of the dragon on their palm?' _

_'I never believed though- my palm-it's a miracle Kialandíl. A blessed miracle.' _

_'Yes, yes. A miracle. Please, let us get going before the sun hits us. I would like to make it to the Varden before winter.' _

Alesta laughed. "Hold on, I have to hide your shell."

She closed her eyes, gathering her energy once again. Alesta had no idea what words she would use, but it would come to her, as it had since she had been a small child.

"Stenr rïsa!" Alesta murmured, feeling the ground underneath her feet rumble. A boulder rose from underneath the sand, the small grains of dirt sliding off of it like tan colored water.

Positioning it so that it hovered above the remnants of the shell she allowed it to fall, crushing the remains of Kialandíl's old home. She looked at her dragon, watching as he nodded with approval. Then they were off once more, Alesta running as fast as her feet could carry her.

A few hours later the sun had begun to rise over the dunes, lighting a whirling mass a few leagues ahead of them. Alesta stopped in mid-run, staring at this monumental obstacle.

_'What do we do Kialandíl?' _She asked her dragon, staring at the sandstorm with earnest.

_'How should I know? I was hatched only a few hours ago. Does it look like I have all the answers?' _

_'You are a sarcastic little fellow are you not?' _

_'What can I say, it is in my nature. My suggestion is to continue through it. We can lose this Blödhren fellow if we do.' _

Alesta chewed her bottom lip. She didn't know if she would have enough energy, keeping them both protected with spells. Rumors had it those sandstorms in the Hadarac desert was nigh impossible to cross. She'd also heard that the desert nomads used it to test their warriors when they came of age.

_'I guess we will have to come of age ourselves then.' _

_'Pardon?' _Kialandíl asked, his voice reserved. _'I am only a hatchling and I will be in this bag. It seems that you will be the only person coming of age when we cross through that.' _

_'Well pardon me. Get back in the bag then and we will head in. I have got to perform a few wards to protect ourselves first, but then we will be fine.' _

She hadn't let on to Kialandíl how worried she was about crossing this. Her strength was waning, much like the moon, for she had not had sleep for two nights now. But Kialandíl had no idea and she would not allow her weakness to worry him.

Muttering a few words in the ancient language Alesta rushed forward again, not knowing that Blödhren was close behind her.

Blödhren and his fellows had paused at the top of a sand dune, watching the young princess running as though all the Shades were on her heels. Which, once they caught her and brought her back to her mother she would wish they were mere Shades. Blödhren's pelt rustled in the wind and his keen eyes looked up to the storm ahead.

"She cannot be serious! If she is considering heading in to that storm we may as well return to Islanzadí and be beheaded now. Come on, let us catch our princess."

The ten other elves following Blödhren all nodded and began to lope after the escaping princess, trying to catch up to her before she caught up with the storm.

But they were too late. It was as though they were watching a mirage disappear. One moment Alesta was there and the next she was fading in a wall of sand, leaving their sight.

"We can only hope that she makes it through alive. If she does not, I fear for our own."

Alesta was shocked at the immediate brutality of the wind. It tore at her and Kialandíl despite the wards she'd placed on both of them. The sand bit at her exposed skin, chipping away at the top layer. Kneeling down she groped inside her bag blindly, ignoring Kialandíl's cries of protest.

Her hand wrapped around the soft fabric of a tunic and she was wrapping it around her face and eyes, protecting them from any more damage. Alesta continued blindly, shielding her dragon whenever she could.

But the going was rough; the wind never ceased and the sand never stopped. Her hands were raw and she could feel the blood welling up, only to be covered by more of the sand. She was doubled over, each step she took draining her of energy. Her spells had faded long ago, damaged beyond repair.

They continued the entire day, until Alesta finally collapsed. There was no shelter, no food, for hers was now filled with sand. She had given up all hope for finding respite out here in this hell. Alesta was no longer able to keep on her feet.

A small hand grabbed hers, dragging her back onto her feet, forcing her to run. Through the blistering winds, Alesta was led into a small place, where she managed to find shelter. She collapsed on the compact floor, unable to move another inch. She and Kialandíl drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up," a voice murmured in her ear. "Wake up Alesta."

Alesta moaned, burying her face in her arms. The small hand continued to shake her shoulder, unrelenting in its quest to wake her. A small mewl sounded next to Alesta and she was sitting up abruptly. Her head hit a hard surface and she winced from the pain.

"Good, you're awake. Eat." A loaf of bread was forced into her hand and when Alesta tried to look up her head was pushed back down to stare at her bread. "Eat and then you may see who I am."

Alesta ate, giving bits and pieces to Kialandíl. Since they hadn't been murdered while they slept she could only assume this girl was a friend, not a foe. Polishing off the last of the loaf Alesta began to look up again, when, yet again, her head was forced down to stare at her hands.

"Drink. Then you and your dragon may look. I'll not hurt you. I doubt I could." The laughter that ensued sent chills down Alesta's spine.

Reaching for the skein that had been produced Alesta tipped it back, gulping the cool liquid down. She passed it to Kialandíl, holding it so he could drink his own fill. Then she handed the container back to the small hand.

"Now may I look?" Alesta asked politely.

"Yes," the girl said and Alesta raised her head.

The first thing that caught her eye was the child's mark in the center of her forehead; the second thing was that she was a _child. _Alesta gaped, unable to formulate a coherent thought. The child stared at her impassively, a seriousness in her eye that wasn't normal for a child her age. But the thing that shocked Alesta the most was that she was a _child._

"What is your name child?" Alesta murmured.

The girl laughed. "I have not been a child since the day I received this mark, much like that of the gedwey ignasia on your hand. Since then my life has been misery and woe, but it is no different than yours I suppose. Or at least, yours will be." The child gave Alesta a coy smile. "Alesta drottningu, please, you are my guest. Rest, relax, and wait until this storm has abated."

_'Can we trust this child Kialandíl? There is something odd about her. Something I cannot quite understand. Do you sense the same thing I do?' _

_'I do. But I also know that she has given us both food and shelter from the storm. We must thank her somehow.' _

Alesta voiced this to the young girl. The girl waved her hand. "There is no need to repay me. Think of it as an act of charity."

"An act of charity? Am I to believe that mine and my dragon's eating the rest of your food is not to be thanked?" Alesta asked, staring at the girl in curiosity.

"Well…there is one thing that you may do for me."

Kialandíl nodded. _'What is it little one?' _

The child with violet eyes stared at Kialandíl, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "You have heard of an old Dragon Rider named Brom, yes?"

Alesta closed her eyes. That name sounded familiar, but she could not place it. She lied though and nodded to the girl.

"He is dead now, but I know where he is buried. The Varden needs him alive if they are to have any chance. Go to Dras Leona and revive him. That is your payment."

_'You wish for her to break a law of magic?' _Kialandíl asked voice dry. _'No one can raise the dead once they are gone, especially one who has been dead for what seems like many months.' _

"Ah, it seems that you do not know your Rider very well young skulblaka. There is a reason why she is a Rider."

Kialandíl looked at her with large green eyes, unable to believe what he was hearing. _'She is claiming that you are able to raise the dead? Is that possible?' _

Alesta was turning bright red. "I- I've only done it a handful of times and never on a human. It was mostly deer and one bear. I've never, ever, raised a human back to life."

_'But you can raise the dead with magic despite the laws?' _

Alesta could only nod to Kialandíl and the child. She had not realized how much of a large matter her ability was. She'd been able to do it since she was a child. It had started as squirrels, finding their dead bodies in the forest. Alesta would heal them, then…she couldn't quite explain what happened next, only that afterwards she would lay unconscious, in a dream-like state for hours.

"Well then, I suppose you should be moving on. The storm is almost over and it's safe enough for you both to head out. Off you go and don't forget; Brom the Dragon Rider buried on the cliffs of Dras Leona."

"Wait, I never learned your name." Alesta cried as small hands pushed her and Kialandíl out the door.

"It is Elva. Now leave me in peace Shur'tugal. I need time to ponder my predicament."

With that Kialandíl and Alesta were forced back out into the elements to fend for themselves. They ran the rest of the day, the storm beginning to peter out by nightfall. Alesta continued running until midnight and then stopped.

She'd found a dried up tree and some brush and gathered them to form a small fire. Kialandíl had not spoken to her the entire day, having kept all his thoughts shielded from her.

"I understand that you are upset with me skulblaka Kialandíl, but I had my reasons not to tell you."

_'Dragons and Riders keep no secrets from each other. Why would you not tell me that you had this gift? Is it so large a secret that you felt you could not share it with the one who has the strongest bond with you? Or are you not a trusting person?' _Kialandíl snapped; smoke puffing out from his nostrils. He'd grown larger in the short amount of time they had been together.

"I have never told anyone before. No one except Glaedr."

_'I have gleaned from your mind that this Glaedr and his Rider Oromis, they are your mentors. He is the dragon who led you to me, yes?' _

_'Yes. And I am truly sorry for not telling you. If people found out I could raise the dead…do you understand how many would be begging at my feet to bring their loved ones back to life? The only reason I dare attempt to bring this Rider back is because of that. He is a Rider.' _

_'I suppose it is noble, a Rider bringing back another Rider. But…is it wise?' _

Alesta nodded. _'What else can I do but fulfill my promise? I will never turn my back on someone who has aided me. Such is the way of the Rider.' _

_'Well spoken little one. Do you have any meat in your pack? That bread you gave me earlier was not enough.' _

Alesta found dried meat in her pack and tossed it to him. Kialandíl caught it out of mid-air and gulped it down. As he finished they both laid down, stretched out in front of the fire, Kialandíl curled next to her belly and Alesta's arm draped over him.

They awoke the next morning to the hot sun beating down on them. Alesta stretched, feeling the cry of her ribs throughout her entire body. She was cold, freezing actually. Pressing a hand to her forehead she found that she was burning a fever.

_'Kialandíl, I am ill. But we must continue on. I fear that if we do not reach the Varden by nightfall I may not survive this journey.' _

_'I feel your pain little one. I will keep you speaking throughout the day so that we may arrive at the Varden by nightfall. Let us go as fast as your feet may carry us.' _

Alesta lifted the bag onto her shoulder, which felt much heavier. All her muscles felt weak, but she forced herself to continue running, continue on until they reached the Varden. The desert was so large though and she did not see how they could reach their destination while she ran a fever.

Near noon Alesta collapsed, retching and heaving, hot water rising up from her gullet to spill onto the hot sand. Kialandíl mewed, nudging her arm with his head. She looked at him. "I do not think I can make it Kialandíl. Leave me."

_'I will not.' _He sank his fangs into her arm, causing her to howl with agony. This set Alesta onto her feet running.

The fever began to rise higher and soon she was delirious. Only the gentle guidance of her dragon kept her moving in the right direction. Her bare feet burned and then the burn began to fade into a dull throb. Her head was swimming, her vision blurring.

A large hill lay in front of her and Alesta cried out in despair. She would never make it up this hill; she had not the strength.

_'Alesta, if you can make it across the Hadarac desert, and escape a dragon before hand, you can climb this last sand dune. Beyond that ridge lie the Varden and our salvation.' _

_'You are positive Kialandíl?' _The sun was beginning to set and Alesta knew she had only an hour left in her before the fever overtook her being and killed her.

_'I am positive. It is both our lives at stake, not to mention the fate of all those who fight against Galbatorix.' _Kialandíl sounded weary, but he nudged Alesta's hand.

Gritting her teeth Alesta dug her feet into the shifting sand, digging her fists in above her. Slowly, she began to drag herself up the steep slope. A few feet from the edge her foot slipped and she nearly tumbled back down to the bottom. But she steadied herself and made the last pull to the top.

She collapsed for a few minutes, sucking in air before she raised her head. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the most beautiful sight she'd seen since she'd left Glaedr. Hundreds and hundreds of tents lay in front of her, a sea of white and of salvation.

A cry of joy soared from her throat as she took off down the other side. She tumbled down, rolling and losing her bag. She landed at the bottom, watching as guards who were on sentry duty were yelling, running towards her and Alesta watched in awe as from the center of this city of canvas there rose a large blue dragon and its rider.

"Eragon," Alesta whispered before fever overtook her.


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon and Saphira flew high above the camp, heading to where the cry of alarm had been sounded. Arya ran below them, keeping pace with Saphira. Saphira's hawk eyes caught sight of a lone figure, surrounded by ten or fifteen men, some who were prodding her with the butts of their spears. Saphira roared, diving out of the sky.

_'What is it Saphira?' _Eragon asked, holding tight to the spike in front of him. He had no idea what his dragon had seen but it seemed important.

_'She is a Dragon Rider with a new dragon, who is hiding in her bag. We have met her before. She is ill Eragon, very ill, or so her dragon tells me.' _Saphira stopped talking for a moment before she continued. _'He says she is running a high fever and that two or more of her ribs are broken after a fight with Thorn.' _

_ 'She fought Thorn?' _Eragon asked in awe.

_'Yes. But now is not the time little one. We must prevent the men from discovering her dragon.' _Saphira landed with a jarring impact, nearly impaling Eragon on her spikes. He slid off with ease, drawing his falchion.

"Leave the girl alone. She is ill and does not need anyone moving her." Swiftly, Eragon lifted the bag onto his shoulder. "I have direct orders from Nasuada to take her to my tent and care for her with Angela."

"Please Dragon Rider," one of the men said, drawing his own sword. "We do not need lies. We know that she is an elf and an intruder at that. Why should we trust her?"

Arya had arrived and was now frozen. Without a word she was drawing her sword and rushing the man, leaping behind him and pressing the blade to his throat. "Because, she is my sister."

Eragon gaped at Arya and the prone form on the ground. A sister? Arya had a sister? Before Eragon could answer Arya was lifting the girl's body into her arms and over her shoulder. "Eragon let us go. She needs tending to."

"Of course Arya." Eragon was already thinking to Saphira. _'Can you carry the four of us on your back or would we all be too heavy?' _

_ 'I can carry all five of you on my back Eragon. Tell them to get on.' _

Eragon muttered this to Arya, who nodded and scrambled into the saddle, adjusting her sister so she wouldn't tumble out of the seat. Eragon climbed up, holding tight to the bag. He'd already seen the green dragon himself. The little dragon was drowsing, suffering from the same fever as his Rider.

_'Do not worry. We will take care of your Rider. That I promise you.' _

_ 'Thank you…Eragon…' _

Eragon nudged Saphira and the she-dragon spread her wings, kicking off from the loamy earth. The men protested but dared not go after them. Saphira and Eragon were silent until they landed, when Eragon began shouting orders to his neighbors to fetch Angela, herbs, and hot water. Arya was carrying her sister into Eragon's tent, placing her on the cot.

Men were crowding around them, trying to see the mysterious woman from the desert. Saphira let out a deafening growl, the smoke wafting from her nostrils. The men backed away, giving them room.

"Alesta," Arya said, touching her sister's fevered forehead. "Alesta, awaken. Please."

She was tugging off both the tunic and the breeches, inspecting her sister's multiple wounds. Alesta whimpered, attempting to curl into a ball. Arya forced her to uncurl, watching as Eragon entered with a bowl of water, rags, and Angela, the herbalist.

Eragon turned bright red and averted his eyes as quick as he could. He shoved his hands out, offering the bowl to Arya. She took it, thanking Eragon and then politely asking him to leave. Eragon willingly obliged.

An hour later Arya called Eragon back in to the tent. He poked his head around the flap, seeing Arya's sister fully clothed and covered in his blankets. Arya's eyes were filled with tears, making Eragon blush.

"Eragon…Angela does not think she is going to make it. We have to try though. Will you…will you combine forces with me to try and heal her?" Arya seemed almost embarrassed to be asking this of him.

"What ails her? I know a fever and broken ribs but is there anything else?"

"Her feet…they are burned horribly. And she has not slept for nearly three days, or that is what I ascertained from her dragon when he is not wracked with fever himself. Also, she has not had enough water or enough to eat and has lost weight." Arya stared down at Alesta, watching her shift and groan. "Please Eragon. She is my family."

Eragon nodded. "Let us try."

Eragon rested the palm of his hand on the girl's forehead, feeling how hot it was. Then he rested his other hand on her upper arm. Arya covered his hands with hers and together they began to chant in the ancient language, words of healing. They chanted for five minutes until the spell was finished, their voices creating a cadence and a tone unlike that which had been heard before. Arya's high voice coupled with Eragon's deep baritone created a melody that echoed across the campsite.

As they ended they both watched as Alesta's mouth opened and a silver mist exited. Her body went lax and her face grew peaceful.

"We have killed her," Arya whispered. "Oh Eragon we have killed her!" Arya began to cry to the sky, her wail sending chills up and down peoples' spines that waited outside.

Eragon stared at the form and then noted the rise and fall of the young woman's chest. "Arya, your sister lives. Look, see how her chest rises and falls? She is not dead, just sleeping."

Arya looked and watched. She turned to Eragon, the tears pouring still from her eyes and rushed him, throwing her arms around his neck. They embraced until Arya left and Eragon went to bed in a neighboring tent.

Alesta stirred, feeling something soft underneath her back. Her eyes opened and she squinted against the bright sunlight that filtered through a canvas roof. She tried to sit upright, but found that her ribs were too sore to attempt this. Sinking back down she realized she was in a tent, but whose she was uncertain.

Voices outside the tent startled Alesta. They were loud and by the sound of it very angry. Kialandíl stirred from his own spot against her belly and opened one eye. He stretched like a kitten, letting out a rumble in his throat.

_'If only I were larger, I would give those noisemakers a piece of my mind. And maybe my teeth.' _

_ 'Yes, well you are not larger and one of them sounds like Arya. I did not know she was here. Come; let us see if we can find out what the commotion is together. Would you like my shoulder?' _

Kialandíl purred, climbing onto her shoulder. His talons dug in- but he was careful not to pierce her still sand damaged skin- holding his perch. She managed to sit up, feeling her head swim. How long had she been sleeping for? It did not matter, for the voices were getting louder and closer. Alesta struggled to her feet, looking down and finding them bandaged. She couldn't imagine how badly burned they were.

Limping to the flap she opened it a touch, noting that there were at least five bodies out there, all arguing. One was her sister Arya, another Eragon. The third stood by Eragon, a man who was similar in build to the young Rider. Across from them stood a dark-skinned woman, who was regal looking and quite beautiful and next to her stood an older man, who gave an air of superiority. Alesta wrinkled her nose at him.

"I told you Nasuada, she is ill. You cannot go in there and stare at her like she is some toy. I will not allow it." Arya's voice was firm as she stood in front of the flap.

"I am the Queen and that will be respected Arya. Who are you to give me orders? I will see her when I wish, for she is taking up space in my camp and causing a ruckus wherever I go." The dark-skinned woman glared at her sister, making Alesta's upper-lip curl back with anger.

"Nasuada, she is very ill and I do not think she will be able to survive with so many people crowding around her at all hours. Please, all that we ask is that you wait until she wakes." This was Eragon, playing the peacemaker between the two women.

"Roran, I suppose that you are in support of your cousin?" Nasuada asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I am. I have seen this girl and she is very ill. They do not lie."

The woman who claimed she was a queen tapped her foot, appearing to ponder this statement. "Jörmundur, I wish for them to be arrested. They are defying a direct order I gave them. They will not be allowed back into the Varden unless they wish to bear the lash."

"No!" Alesta cried, stumbling out from her hiding place. She gave the customary elvin sign of respect. "Your Majesty, I am terribly sorry. They do not lie; I was honestly sick. I have no earthly idea how long I was unconscious for, but from what you are saying it has been a long time. Please, do not punish them for what is my mistake. I should have come out earlier. If anyone is to punish it is I. I can bear the lash for them."

Nasuada and the others had frozen, staring at her. For a moment Alesta didn't remember Kialandíl until he gave a small growl. Then she realized what they must have all been staring at.

"I am a Dragon Rider. This is my dragon, Kialandíl."

The people in the circle shrunk away from her at the sound of that name. Arya stared at her in shock. "You named your dragon after one of the Foresworn?"

"No…it was the name he was born with and the name he will have. When one bears a name it does not mean that they will become the person or the dragon that had the name before." Alesta looked from face to face. "If you wish to condemn my dragon and I for a name, then so be it. But it is a name and it does not make us into a traitor."

Nasuada nodded, bowing to Alesta. "Pray tell, what was your name dear child?"

Alesta's cheeks began to burn with anger. "My name is Alesta and I am no child. I am forty years of age and I am an elf half-breed. My mother is Islanzadí and my father was a Rider. My sister is Arya; that is why she protected me so fiercely."

Arya had come to stand next to Alesta, holding her free hand, for the other was petting Kialandíl, scratching him underneath his chin. Alesta's eyes were proud and her red hair, though it was greasy and unkempt, hung around her face in curls, framing the pale visage with fire.

"My apologies Lady Alesta. I ask of you, please, come to my tent for supper tonight. I would enjoy getting to know you better and asking for your opinions of the Varden." Nasuada had bowed again, making Alesta feel uncomfortable. Alesta returned the bow.

"I would be honored to have supper with you. May Eragon and Arya attend?"

Nasuada pondered this and her advisor, who Alesta assumed was Jörmundur, leaned down, whispering in her ear. Nasuada nodded. "You, Eragon, and Arya will all share supper with me tonight." Nasuada turned on her heel, heading towards what appeared to be the heart of the Varden.

Alesta breathed a sigh of relief, trying to hold her footing. Arya caught her under one arm as her legs began to sag and she looked up at her sister gratefully. "Thank you for taking care of me Arya. I do not know what I would do without you."

"Yes, well, you are going to rest today Alesta and while you are sitting in that bed you are going to recount all events that have happened since I saw you last."

"And," Eragon cut in, helping Arya with Alesta, "we, Saphira and I, wish to know how you came to find a dragon egg without having to sneak into Galbatorix's lair. Or did you do that and then were chased into the desert?"

The only one silent was Eragon's cousin, Roran. He stared at Alesta, struck dumb by her appearance. Arya turned to him, snapping her fingers in front of his face, attracting his attention. "Would you find her a dress, a hairbrush, and washbasins please Roran? She is very dirty and very sore from her long journey. Thank you."

Roran turned, glancing back over his shoulder to again gaze at Alesta. Then he continued running; Alesta had no doubt he was off to spread the news of a second Rider. She sighed.

Arya and Eragon guided Alesta back into Eragon's tent. They set her down on his cot, where Alesta settled, sitting up against pillows. Kialandíl curled up on her belly, his head raised so he could stare at the other two.

"So…tell us the events that occurred. And do not lie, for I know you too well little sister for you to try and tell a lie." Arya sat down on the cot next to Alesta's legs. Eragon himself settled down on the ground, crossing his legs in front of him.

So Alesta relayed the story of her running away and then meeting Oromis and Glaedr. She explained how she came to possess Kialandíl's egg and how he had managed to survive the fall of the dragons. Then she went into a discussion on how she had destroyed Thorn's Eldunari. Arya looked upset that she'd mentioned this and Eragon looked puzzled. Then she continued, speaking on her trip across the desert and the little girl she'd found. She finished by recounting the last few moments she was conscious.

"That is how I ended up here at the Varden. I have told both you and mother that it was my destiny to leave Du Weldenvarden. Now I have and I am a Rider. So, disown me if you wish sister, but I'll not return to a life of boredom again."

Arya's lips tightened and Alesta could tell that she was upset with her. When Alesta reached out to touch her arm she only pulled away, placing her hands on her lap.

Alesta had not told them of her ability, only that the child had requested she visit Brom's grave. Eragon had nodded to this idea, but voiced that he had no idea when they would be able to leave. He was being sent to the Beor Mountains to make certain the dwarves were choosing a new King. Alesta sighed and then brightened with an idea.

"Could we leave tonight after supper with Queen Nasuada? We would be back by mid-day tomorrow, you and Saphira could rest, then you and I and an Urgal- although I have still no idea what they are- could head for the Beor Mountains." Alesta was growing more and more excited with the prospect of another adventure.

"No!" Arya said forcefully, looking at her sister with pained green eyes. "You cannot leave Alesta. You are still ill and in no condition to run, not on those feet."

"Arya, I can do this! Trust me, I am a Rider now, I can do anything," Alesta said, struggling from underneath the blankets.

Eragon cut in at this point, attempting to head off a fight. "Alesta, please, you are getting over a terrible fever and your feet are burned. Stay here. I promise you that we will go and visit Brom once I return."

"There will be no time once you return Eragon. I know that the Varden plans to move soon after you leave in order to gain Feinster. After that it will be off to Urúbaen to confront Galbatorix himself. So we must depart tonight Eragon, no matter how sickly I am." Alesta crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at both her sister and her fellow Rider.

Arya was opening her mouth when Roran appeared, a bundle of dresses and a hairbrush in one hand and a washbasin in another. A woman appeared behind him with a pitcher of water. This woman was fairly pretty, with dark eyes and thick dark hair, but Alesta could sense power in her.

"This was all I could find for her Eragon. I hope I wasn't interrupting," he added in haste, his eyes again fixed on Alesta. "I would hate to be rude. But I'll leave now. Angela said she wished to check on her young ward, make certain she was recuperating. Also, if you have time Alesta, I would like to speak with you. In private."

Alesta nodded. "Of course. As soon as I change would you like to speak? We can walk around, see how much strength I have in me." She gave him a dazzling smile, giggling.

"O-of course. I'll be waiting in my tent, with Katrina. It's northwest of here, three rows down. I'll probably be in the grass whittling." He bowed, stumbling out as quick as he had come, giving her one last backwards glance.

"Alesta," Arya said sharply, "he is married. You cannot have him. He belongs to Katrina."

"Of course dearest sister. He is not the one I seek. There is another whose heart I must make mine." She gave a coy smile, allowing her eyes to slide to Eragon, who stood behind her, still puzzled. Arya shook her head.

'_That is mine Alesta. He is in love with me and it is the only reason why you would want him.' _Arya's mind was as strong as ever, but Alesta gave another smile.

'_You have already made it clear to him that you do not want another. What if I said that I could bring back your beloved Falim?' _

'_It is Faölin you ignorant little half-breed. You would not be able to bring him back. He is long dead and you cannot bend the laws of magic. Have I not taught you this Alesta?' _The older elf was now angered at Alesta's stab at her dead love, Faölin.

'_You will see. Do you accept my proposal and will allow me to pursue Eragon or will you continue to break his heart with your direct refusals?' _Alesta held out her hand to her sister, startling the people in the tent, for they'd been silent for a few minutes now.

"Eka malthinae Alesta drottningu. Yawe."

"Yawe." Alesta agreed, shaking her hand.

Eragon shook his head, looking first at Arya and then at Alesta. "I will never understand females will I?"

"No, you will never understand us Eragon. Please, I know that this is your tent, but would you leave so that I may dress in peace?" Alesta inclined her head with respect towards her fellow compatriot.

Eragon nodded. "Of course. Would you mind if I spoke with your dragon while you bathe and change? Saphira wishes to meet him."

She looked at Kialandíl, who had been silent most of this time and spoke with him for a few moments. Then she looked at Eragon. "He says that it is alright, but he wishes to speak to Saphira first before he opens his mind to you. He wishes to cause no offense; only that he cannot trust people as easily as I seem to be able to."

Eragon turned to Kialandíl and nodded. "I respect your wishes skulblaka."

Departing thus, Arya also left, steaming about what had been said earlier. The one named Angela approached Alesta and shoved her down onto the bed, grabbing her feet. Alesta cried out in protest as the herbalist's fingers touched a particularly nasty burn near her heel. The woman tsked, reaching into her pocket. Alesta pulled her foot away as the herbalist was busy.

"I can heal my feet. I thank you though. I am truly grateful for what you have done for me. But I prefer the quickest way if that's alright."

Angela grabbed her hand, forcing her to look into her eyes. They stared at each other for a minute, neither saying a word. Then she gave a smile. "You are the one for him."

Saying this Angela rose to her feet, exiting the tent. Alesta was puzzled, but took her feet instead, healing them as quick as she could. Then she grabbed the pitcher of water and dumped it over herself, clothes and all. After the first dousing Alesta undressed, gathered water using the Ancient Language, and allowed herself to soak for near on a half hour.

Rising from the grime that had been her bath she dried herself off and then began the laborious task of pulling the garments on without re-breaking her ribs. It was difficult, but she managed to tug the tunic over her head, straightening it. The breeches were much easier to pull on, although it made her skin itch as it rubbed against the small cuts on her skin.

She sank down onto the bed, realizing how tired she was. But she pulled on her boots, strapping the sword to her hip and hiding her three daggers. One around her neck, one in her boot, and one very small one hidden in her hair, disguised as a comb.

Exiting she saw Eragon, Saphira, and Kialandíl sitting there, eyes closed, speaking with one another. Alesta closed her own eyes, probing with her mind.

'_Sorry to interrupt, but I must be off. Kialandíl would you like to come with me or stay here and hold conversation with them?' _Alesta's voice was smooth and she didn't let on how much it would hurt her should he say no, he would not come with her.

'_I am coming. We were having a pleasant conversation on deer hunting and I was just getting to tease Eragon about him not eating meat. But I must save my vegetarian jokes for later.' _Kialandíl ran to her, leaping onto her shoulder like a cat. He weighed much more than he had earlier that day.

"You're growing at a fast rate," Alesta said in surprise, reaching up to touch his head and scratch his scales.

'_I know. Saphira noted that also. I am growing faster than she had, much faster. In fact, Saphira says that by the end of two weeks I should be large enough to carry you. Maybe I will be able to do this even sooner, should I be fed all the time.' _Kialandíl was absolutely glowing at this prospect, which made Alesta laugh.

"You are a funny little dragon Ki," Alesta managed to choke out between gales of laughter.

'_What did you call me?' _He asked, curious. They'd begun to walk down the rows, not noting that Eragon followed a few feet behind.

"Ki. A nickname for you, if you'll have it. Your name is so long, that I decided to shorten it. It will be something that I call you, no one else. To all those around you you are Kialandíl."

He grew quiet for a minute or so as they continued to walk, a bit slower than was usual, but Alesta was too sore. Then he gave her a dragon's grin. _'I do not see any reason why I cannot be called Ki. It is rather handsome. But only you may call me that.' _

"Of course Ki." She had spotted Roran pacing outside of his tent, a hammer in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. She approached him, cautious, but with a smile on her face.

"Ah, you came. Good. I had a question to ask of you. But," he glanced around, looking over his shoulder as though he were expecting something, "we cannot talk here. There are eyes and ears everywhere."

Alesta nodded. "Aye; do you have a bow and arrow?" She had dropped her own voice to a whisper, having sensed a person behind her, listening intently.

Roran nodded, turning back into his tent. She heard him say something to a woman, who laughed. When he came back out it was in his hand, the bow drawn and the arrow nocked. Alesta sensed the man behind her moving, as though to turn and run.

With her abnormal speed Alesta was grabbing the bow out of Roran's hands and turned, taking precise aim even as the man began to run. Screams rang out all around her and people began to exit their tents to see the commotion. A crowd blocked the man and Alesta cursed, shoving through the crowd, not caring who she pushed.

She watched him fleeing, running as fast as was humanly possible. Alesta snarled, leaping up so that her light footsteps ran along the tops of the tents, barely making any movement. Catching up with the man her loosed the arrow, catching him in his lower calf. The man tumbled, pitching headfirst. When he stopped Alesta leaped down from where she was perched on a thin rod supporting the frame of the tent.

Kialandíl had flapped beside her the entire time and as Alesta landed he landed next to her, tucking his wings back. He hissed at the man who lay blubbering on his back.

"Mercy Shur'tugal please, I beg of you fair one, mercy. Galbatorix has me bound to him. I did not wish to spy, I swear to you. Please, spare me; I have children at home and Galbatorix will kill them if I do not return to him." The man's large brown eyes were opened wide with fear. Alesta felt a twinge of pity in her heart.

People were circling around them now and Alesta watched as Eragon and Arya raced towards her. Roran was coming from behind her and when he saw the man he roared, drawing his hammer and charging. In the blink of an eye Alesta had her own sword drawn and crossed weapons with Roran. He glared at her, trying to shove her aside. She would not be moved.

"It is not your decision to end his life Roran. If what he says is true you will kill an innocent man with children at home. Allow Nasuada and Jörmundur decide what is to be done with this man." She kept her blade in place, her eyes steady on Roran's.

"Why do not you decide his fate Dragon Rider? You seem to be wise and fair and just," Roran's voice was soft but filled with threat. The men around leaned forward, eager to hear what Alesta's reply would be.

'_Get him Alesta. He has questioned you in front of the others.' _Kialandíl hissed to her, baring his teeth at Roran.

Alesta sighed and flicked her wrist to the right. Roran's hammer fell to the ground and Alesta slammed her foot into his chest. She knelt next to him, leaning down to his ear as he gasped for air.

"You will not disrespect me such as you have done today Roran Stronghammer. I do not fear you, nor any other mortal man on this earth. Rise and leave my sight. I do not wish to have a blood thirsty man near me."

She stabbed her blade down into the earth mere centimeters away from his head and then turned to find Eragon and Arya standing behind her. She looked from one to the other and then shrugged, allowing Kialandíl to climb onto her shoulder once more.

Gesturing to the man on the ground Alesta said, "This man is a spy for the Empire. He attempted to escape and I shot him in the calf as he ran. Your cousin tried to kill the man and undermined my authority, disrespecting me in front of these men. The prisoner claims that he is under the control of Galbatorix, but when we bring him to Nasuada I will see if Galbatorix has a claim on his soul."

"No," Eragon said, stepping in front of the man. "You will have nothing more to do with him. He is under my command and as your superior you will leave him to me. Do you understand?"

His blond hair had fallen into his eyes and those brown eyes staring at her made her heart wish to melt in her chest. Kialandíl hissed, warning her not to get attached. She stiffened her spine.

"As you wish Eragon Shur'tugal." Alesta gave him a bow and then turned, pulling her sword out of the ground as she stalked off.

Stopping by Roran's tent she leaned his bow against the canvas. Then she continued her limp onward, Kialandíl never quivering from where he sat. Alesta followed her mind, which led her to a larger tent next to the makeshift infirmary. She entered.

There was the pretty dark haired herbalist, sitting at a table, staring down at the bones with interest. A large cat sat in the corner, cleaning itself. It looked up at her with golden eyes, appearing to laugh.

"Ah, I wondered when you would stop by. Please, sit. I've got nothing to do." A moan from next door caused her to look over to her right. "Actually I've got loads of work, but I must speak with you first." She pulled a map out of her pocket. "You're wondering how to get to Dras-Leona and what's the fastest route. Well I can tell you that traveling through the woods is out of the question; Thorn flies overhead patrolling them nearly every night."

Alesta shuddered at Thorn's name. His words still echoed in her mind. Angela continued on, her eyes boring into Alesta's. The cat had approached Kialandíl, who scampered down her shoulder, landing next to the cat, inspecting him.

'_Werecat,' _Ki thought to Alesta, who nodded ever so slightly.

"But what I must tell you before you leave is that one will be dead when you return. The one who you care for most will be gone and you cannot bring them back. It will take you long and long to bring back the Rider Brom, but he will be a great mentor for both you and Eragon. Heed my words. A romance will bloom between you and the other of your kind, but you must put off feelings until Galbatorix is dead. If you do not Alagaësia will fall.

"Along this journey you will find yourself, the Rider, and you will find out the true extent of your power. But be careful; you must come of age before you try to use your gift in any way other than what you use it for now. You will know when the time is right." Angela gave her a smile. "Welcome, Shur'tugal, to the Varden. I will tell Nasuada that you are not being rude when you do not attend, that you are finishing a vow you made."

Alesta bowed. "I thank you fricai. May your days stay merry and your business prosperous."

"And may you find what you seek. Go and be off with you. But take this," she handed her a small vile. "Place this on your feet every night and bind them. Then in the morning take them off and wash them. Continue on. It will heal your feet."

"Again I thank you. Kialandíl thanks you also." Kialandíl nodded his head, finishing his own conversation with the werecat Alesta found was named Solembum.

"Not a problem. Come back in one piece. We attack Feinster in a fortnight's time. Be back by then."

"I will and with Brom by my side." Alesta turned to leave when she felt a tug on her pants. There was Solembum, looking at her with those gold eyes. She knelt down and he pressed his forehead to hers.

'_Beware the man of many rags. He is not who he seems.' _The werecat withdrew, going back to the fire, curling up into a ball.

Alesta once more thanked the herbalist and then took off, leaving the Varden far behind. By the time that Nasuada, Arya, and Eragon discovered her gone she was leagues away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Betrayal **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" Eragon roared, shooting to his feet, slamming his fist onto the table. Nasuada and Arya had also risen, staring at Angela.

Angela kept calm. "I mean she has gone, left. She had a vow she made and had to fulfill and you would not help her do so. She has left."

"Queen Nasuada, we must go after her," Arya said, turning to the leader of the Varden. "We will be back by noon tomorrow with her in tow. I do not know what is wrong with her and I apologize for my sister's rash actions. Please-"

"No," Nasuada said, raising her hand for silence. "Neither of you will go after her. Eragon, you have duties that you must perform, as do you Arya. I cannot have you both gone searching for someone who is apparently disobedient and rude. If she returns she had better return for a reason that is very good and very important. And if she does not then she is a traitor of the Varden and thus will be hunted down as such. Is that understood?"

"But-" Arya began only to have her hand taken by Eragon. He gave her a look that silenced her. Arya bowed her head. "As you wish your Majesty. I will not search for my sister."

"Swear it to me. The both of you swear to me that you will not chase after this foolish woman who calls herself a Rider."

Eragon and Arya both swore and Nasuada dismissed them, having her guard escort them from her tent. Saphira waited outside, anxious, as did Roran and Blödhgarm. Arya shook her head, leaving them and returning to her tent. Eragon motioned for all of them to follow him through the camp, keeping his head low as he recounted the conversation with Nasuada.

"What do you want us to do Eragon? You swore to Nasuada that you wouldn't leave." Roran had stopped and they all spoke outside of Eragon's tent. Eragon ran a hand through his hair.

"I know I did brother. But what am I supposed to do, allow the only other Rider in support of the Varden to wander the countryside by herself? I cannot do that and both Nasuada and I know this. But I swore to her I would not."

"I can go," Roran said, gripping the hammer across his back. The night had set and flickering shadows from a campfire played across all their faces. "I will bring her back to the Varden. Dras-Leona isn't far from here either. I could arrive there by tomorrow night and return with her by next week."

"No," Blödhgarm said, stepping forward. "One of us can disguise ourselves as you. Then you can go and chase after her on foot. If you speak to Orik now by scrying him-"

"One of you could go instead." Eragon said, an idea forming in his mind's eye. "Then, once you have her you could take her back not here but to Du Weldenvarden where Saphira and I will be training once I have finished with my business in the mountains."

Blödhgarm smiled, his fangs glistening and his blue fur ruffling in the wind from the desert. "I will send our fastest elf. He is called Eadoin and he is the master of all disguises. I can have him look like a filthy beggar in less than an hour and send him on his way. He will catch her by the time she reaches Brom's tomb and then, if he must, he will drag her back to Du Weldenvarden."

The one called Eadoin stepped forward, inclining his head to Eragon. "It would be my pleasure to fetch the Elvin princess for the Rider. If it is what he wishes that is."

Eragon pondered this, looking at his dragon. _'What should be done? Should we trust them to bring her back in one piece? I know that she is stronger than she looks; at least that is what I gleaned from Kialandíl's mind. But what is your opinion on the matter Saphira?' _

Saphira sighed, smoke issuing from her nostrils. _'I believe you should send this Eadoin, but that you should have him be in Du Weldenvarden by the end of the week with her. There is something about him that I do not like little one and I do not think he should be trusted.' _

Eragon nodded. He had gotten the same feelings Saphira had.

"Saphira and I are in agreement. Send Eadoin after Alesta, but have her back in one piece by the end of the week in Du Weldenvarden. Is that understood?"

"It is understood."

The elves departed, preparing Eadoin for his journey. But it would not be to Du Weldenvarden that he took Alesta. It would be to her angry mother, Islanzadí. That had been their original mission and they would complete it.

Alesta was running along the edge of the road, not in the forest, but not on the road either. Kialandíl hid in her bag, complaining the entire run during the night. She stopped once for dinner and then continued on until well into the night. Ki forced her to stop and take a rest.

When she sat down it sank in to her mind how tired she was. She took out the healing salve, rubbing it on her feet. Kialandíl crawled from her bag, slithering up next to her. He was nearly half her length and she grinned.

_'You grow bigger by the hour. I swear, you eat like a pig.' _

_ 'Pig taste good and if I am one then that means that I must taste good also. Although nothing could catch me to eat me.' _Ki grinned at her, purring in his chest.

_'Do you think that I will be able to accomplish the task which has been given to me?' _

Kialandíl pondered this, staring up at the stars. _'You told me that you killed Thorn's Eldunari yes?' _

Alesta nodded to her dragon, running her hand along his smooth scales.

_'Then I believe you to be powerful enough to bring Brom back from the dead. You have done it before with squirrels, although why you would want to bring back those annoying little vermin I have no idea.' _

Alesta laughed. _'Oh Ki, what would I do without you?' _

_ 'Be trapped in Du Weldenvarden craving adventure.' _

They both laughed and Alesta rolled onto her back, Kialandíl on her chest. She looked up at the stars, finding all the old dragons in the sky, tracing their constellations with her eyes. Kialandíl sighed and she looked at him, raising her head.

_'What is it?' _

_ 'I find it odd and slightly depressing…the last female dragon on earth and we run away from her. She was quite attractive was she not?' _

_ 'Oh yes, she was a beautiful dragon. But aren't you a little young for her?' _

Smoke issued from Kialandíl's nose and he looked away from her, head upturned. _'I believe myself to be older than I look thank you very much. And she is not that old anyway.' _

Alesta laughed again. _'Sorry Ki. Let's turn in for the night. I will place some wards around us that will keep intruders from sneaking up on us. Does that sound fine?' _

Ki only nodded, crawling off her chest, instead going to sleep next to her pack. Alesta shook her head, sitting up as she searched her mind for the words she would use.

Placing her hands on the earth around her she spread her influence ten feet out in all directions, creating a ring of protection with her mind. She had found the words to use with ease.

"Varda fra ven."

Ki's head perked up to look at her. _'Is that how you always say your spells?' _

_ 'Yes…but why do you ask?' _

_ 'I find it intriguing. You speak them with softness and yet control, as though you own the words; but you still respect them. I do not think that there has been a magician who has spoken as you do.' _

_ 'I do speak the words with respect. Each word has meaning and each word has a different strength, a different personality. Each one is a friend to me and each one will come to me of its own accord.' _Alesta lay back down. _'My wards will hold for the night; no one will be able to see us, not even Thorn.' _

Both Alesta and Kialandíl drifted off to sleep under the stars, not knowing that Eadoin closed in on them.

He arrived at their campsite as Alesta was murmuring her wards. He watched as they flickered for a moment and then disappeared entirely. Eadoin hunkered down underneath a tree, taking the crystal necklace from underneath his tunic.

"Draumr kopa Galbatorix," Eadoin whispered to the crystal, watching as it shimmered. Galbatorix's face appeared in the gem and Eadoin bowed his head low.

"I have done it Master. I have convinced the elves that I am friend and have convinced the Varden that I am friend. There has been a complication in our plans however."

"And what might that be Eadoin?" Galbatorix purred, his eyes narrowing in question.

"There is another Rider my liege. I have been chosen to follow her and take her back to Islanzadí."

"I hope that you will not take her back to Islanzadí."

Eadoin bobbed his head. "No my liege, I planned to bring her to you. I assumed that that was what you wished."

Galbatorix grinned. "So you are smart. Tell me, what is this Rider's name?"

"She is called Alesta, but you will be able to figure out her true name in no time. I have little doubt of that." Eadoin grinned. "I will be there in a fortnight's time and you will have one more Rider at your command."

"Well, Thorn and Murtagh have become little use to me now that some elf has destroyed Thorn's Eldunarí. Tell me, what does this Rider look like?"

"She is an elf, the youngest daughter of Islanzadí. She has long red hair with black eyes."

Eadoin heard a roar in the background and a shout from a man. Murtagh's face appeared in the crystal.

"Where is she? I want that girl dead! I swear to the Gods of Alagaësia I will kill that woman. I will!"

Galbatorix's hand appeared, resting on Murtagh's shoulder who went deathly still. "You will do nothing of the kind. Eadoin, I expect her here within the fortnight. Those are your orders. Should she escape you had better hope you are dead, for I will kill you if you fail."

The image faded and Eadoin leaned against the tree, falling into a restless slumber.

Kialandíl woke to relieve himself and as he rose he heard the sound of voices. Not moving from the spot he listened in on Eadoin's and Galbatorix's conversation. He rammed into Alesta's side, trying to wake her.

_'Alesta, awaken! Alesta!' _He shouted in panic, licking at Alesta's hand.

Alesta sat upright, eyes wide open. She looked at her dragon, eyes red from lack of sleep. She was unhappy at being awoken so soon.

_'What is it Ki?' _Alesta snapped, resisting the urge to smack her dragon.

_'A spy from Galbatorix, posing as an elf, has found us and seeks to capture us.' _

_ 'What?' _Alesta shot to her feet, holding in the groan of pain. She was drawing her sword, searching the tree line for the man.

_'Be quiet. He is an elf and he is as strong, if not stronger, than you are. If he hears us before we make our escape we will be doomed to a life obeying Galbatorix.' _

Alesta nodded, grabbing her pack. _'Perhaps it would be best if you took wing or ran alone. I will be fine and I know that you can run faster than I can. Run back to the Varden and stay with Saphira and Eragon. They'll protect you from harm.' _

_ 'I cannot leave you Alesta. Our bond is not strong enough yet. I cannot do it.' _

_ 'You can and you will, even if I must make you go!' _

_ 'No little one! I will not!' _

The elf jerked, sitting up for a moment, looking around. Alesta crouched low to the ground, teeth bared in anger.

_'I should kill him now. How dare he betray his people! I could kill him; I am angry enough to do it.' _

_ 'No Alesta…come, we will run through the treetops and he will lose our trail. We must if we are to survive to aid the Varden.' _

Alesta sighed, looking up at the night sky. Would she never have another decent night's sleep again? Running at one tree she leaped for it, grabbing onto a lower branch with ease. Hoisting herself up she watched as Ki slithered up its trunk before hopping onto her shoulder.

_'You could have at least warned me that you were leaving.' _

_ 'I could have done that, yes. But I chose not to. Hold on tight Ki, I am going to move fast.' _

Alesta was leaping branch to branch as soon as she said this. Some of the gaps were a long distance and Alesta would either have to scramble higher into the tree to find a suitable distance to jump or slide lower down. Ki's talons were biting into her shoulder and a few times he'd had to spread his wings to catch himself from falling. Other than that their journey was smooth in the treetops.

They'd come to a town by morning and watched as the gates opened.

_'Do we dare try to go into the town? You'll have to stay well hidden the entire time.' _

_ 'I think it will be the only option we have if we are to have food, although we are near to Dras-Leona.' _

_ 'We are also close to Urúbaen.' _Alesta said darkly. _'I say that I go as quick as I can, use my elvin abilities to their fullest. I would have to leave you here; you would be too heavy for me to move fast enough. Also it would raise suspicion if I were to arrive on foot' _

Kialandíl sighed. _'If it is the only way that we can get food, do what you must. I will be careful and you need to be too little one.' _

Alesta nodded, pressing a kiss to Ki's forehead. He purred, rubbing against her gently.

_'Please be careful little one. You are too dear to me.' _

_ 'And you to me Kialandíl. Should something happen to me return to Saphira, stay with her until you're old enough and then you will become her mate for life. Do you understand me Ki?' _

_ 'I understand. Now go and get us some food.' _

Kialandíl scampered up into the branches of the trees, blending in nearly perfect with the leaves, his scales matching their shade. Alesta turned to the walls of the city, stretching her legs before she made her move.

Taking off at a slow lope she built up speed until she was a blur against the landscape. Alesta was ten feet from the wall when she leaped, grabbing hold of the wooden spikes that jutted from the rock. She flipped up, catching another and another until she was on the wall.

Alesta landed with cat-like ease to find a guard not a foot away with his back to her. Approaching him she grabbed his head, twisting hard. He jittered and fell to the ground with little sound. Alesta was already leaping down from the wall and running through town when the alarm sounded.

Slamming her fist into a glass window of a butcher shop she reached in, yanking down dried meat from strings. The butcher had come out after she was long gone.

Alesta continued her pillaging until she'd gotten all the food she would need to reach Dras-Leona. By the time she'd finished her run her bag was full and the townspeople were assembling to capture her.

She laughed, unable to help herself. She eyed the townspeople and the lone knight with humor. "Hello all! I only needed food, sorry for disturbing you. I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can. But-"

Someone loosed an arrow and she was moving, ducking even as three more bolts were loosed. She moved quick, ducking and dodging as quick as she could. Before anyone could guess what was happening Alesta grabbed Galbatorix's knight by the neck, throwing him into a home. He slammed through the wall, bringing the roof down.

"My baby!" A village woman screamed and Alesta sighed. Could this day get any worse for her? All she'd wanted was food.

"Stop firing and I will rescue your child. I told you, I will pay for what I have taken and I will rescue your child. Just stop firing!"

The men holding the bows shifted, staring at her. The woman was weeping, her face buried in her husband's shoulder. The woman then turned to them, screaming something inaudible. They nodded and the leader of the group lowered his cross-bolt.

"Alright. Rescue the babe and that will be your payment for what you've taken. Anything out of the ordinary and we will shoot."

"I only ask that all of you turn around. There may be unpleasant things to be seen."

She could hear the rhythmic thud of soldiers' boots on the earth from the wall. She looked up, her sharp eyes seeing the clouds of dust rising up from the homes three streets over.

"Do you all want them here?" Alesta asked the villagers, who were still wary of her.

"Does anyone want Galbatorix's soldiers in their town?" A man spat, sneering. "Of course we don't want them here. But we can't get rid of them."

Alesta sighed. What was she to do? She couldn't leave these people here to suffer; but she couldn't help all of them.

_'Ki? Ki, can you hear me?' _Alesta thought to her dragon, trying to touch his mind.

_'Barely. What is it little one?' _Kialandíl asked, alarmed.

Alesta had no idea how to put it and the soldiers were drawing closer. _'There are villagers and they've caught me and the only way I can repay them is by killing thirty of Galbatorix's soldiers. Should I kill them or return to you Ki?' _

Kialandíl sighed, shaking his head, the tree branches shivering with the movement. _'Little one, can you please avoid getting into trouble next time? Do what you must, but you make certain you have enough energy for the journey ahead, especially if Eadoin picks up on our trail once more.' _

Ki severed the connection and Alesta looked up at the group of villagers. They were all standing there around her, looking at her with hope. She could sense the babe, trapped under the rubble of the building and knew that it had only a few minutes before the building should collapse and crush the child. But the soldiers were coming to kill her and mayhap the villagers also.

"Listen to me! Get inside the houses, stay there until you hear the fighting stop. I will free you or die. I promise this to you all."

The villagers scattered, leaving Alesta to stand alone in the street. She should only hope to rescue the child before the soldiers were on her or else things could get ugly, very ugly indeed.

Facing the cottage she raised her hand in front of her, closing her eyes. The thud of the soldiers' boots faded away and Alesta saw only the child, trapped underneath the beams and rubble of the building.

"Risa!" Alesta shouted. The rubble shifted and lifted up into the air. The cries of the baby rang out and Alesta was rushing forward. She couldn't hold the rubble forever; the only way to save the child and kill some of the guards would be to dodge the rubble once her strength ran out.

The soldiers had arrived, standing there with shock. The baby was now cradled in Alesta's arms and she grinned.

"Hello boys! Did you enjoy the present I left you? Your friend with the broken neck, what an idiot he was."

Some of them started forward in anger. Alesta knew that this was what she needed, their anger.

"Oh but I'm sure that you all are much smarter than he is, eh? Although…looking at some of you I'm not quite so sure."

"Shut up!" One of them shouted, brandishing his sword.

"Come on, I've a child in my arms, how bad of a person can I be? You all seem to think I'm one of the most terrible people in the world. Come now, I'm in a weak position; I'll let you have one shot each."

The men's eyes brightened and ten of them rushed forward. That was what Alesta had been waiting for. Releasing the spell the building began to crash down. Alesta kept a tight grip on the child even as she flipped backwards, using a falling beam to launch herself into the air. She twisted, eyes calculating the soldiers and the buildings around them, trying to find a place to put the child.

Arrows were fired and Alesta felt one graze her calf. She curled her body around the child so that he wouldn't be harmed. Then Alesta landed on the roof of the home next door and she rested the child on the roof before looking over. Arms and legs stuck out from the wreckage of the home and Alesta could hear the screams and groans of the men under the house.

The soldiers looked up at Alesta in shock, giving her the chance she'd needed. Drawing the sword from her hip she sliced and cut her way through the men, dodging every blow and stab. The last man stood there, quivering before Alesta who was soaked in blood. Groans still filled the air and soldiers writhed in the dirt, but Alesta paid no heed to the dying.

"Go to Galbatorix. Tell him to call off Eadoin and to leave this village alone. If he does not I will return and kill all soldiers he places here, starting with you my young friend. Now go," Alesta said, nudging the young man with her foot. He took off out of the town.

"It's safe to come out," Alesta called to the villagers, who appeared from the doorways of the homes.

The mother approached her first and Alesta was leaping onto the roof to retrieve the child. He cooed to Alesta as she handed him to his mother, trying not to get blood on either of them.

"Thank you miss. Thank you," the woman said, holding the baby to her chest.

"Promise me this. You will leave this village. I cannot stop Galbatorix from returning and slaughtering all of you. You must leave as soon as I do. Stay in the woods, camp there, live there. Food will find itself to you. But you must leave."

The villagers were quiet and for a moment Alesta thought that they would laugh. But the mother turned to all of them, saying something in a brogue that was hard to understand. They all nodded and turned to their homes. The mother approached her, the child in her arms.

"Thank you. We will leave, take what we can. You promise that food will be provided?"

"I promise. When the Varden arrive here, join them. They will protect you and I will join them. I will see you and your child again; Fate has that much in store for us. Be safe young mother."

Alesta lifted her knapsack filled with food onto her shoulder, taking off once more for the wall. Kialandíl paced restlessly at the base, his tail lashing back and forth. He looked up with a grin on his face as Alesta climbed down.

_'You got hurt I see,' _her dragon said with a sigh, licking her leg wound.

"It's a scratch Kialandíl, leave it alone."

Kialandíl looked up at her with a wry gleam in his eyes. _'I seem to recall the last time it was 'a scratch'. You nearly killed us both.' _

Alesta grunted, scanning the air and the trees. "Let's get going before Eadoin realizes we're gone."

They took off once more, racing across the hilly countryside, keeping far from the roads. Word had reached Galbatorix's other soldiers that a town was unmanned. They were flocking to it and Alesta could only hope that the villagers had gotten away before the soldiers arrived.

She reached Dras-Leona by late afternoon, stopping to eat food. There'd been no sign of Eadoin following them, nor of Thorn and Murtagh. Alesta settled against a tree, watching as Kialandíl tried hunting a squirrel. He almost caught it, but the little creature changed direction at the last moment.

He came back to Alesta's side, huffing as he flopped to the ground. Alesta poked him, laughing. He rolled his eyes at her and her grin grew wider.

"What's the matter Ki? Did the rodent outrun the dragon?" She teased.

_'I would like to see you try,' _Kialandíl snorted.

"Watch me."

Alesta first checked her leg, making sure that it would be alright for physical effort. Wrapping it back up she found the squirrel in the trees, panting for air. She was launching herself up into the branches of the pine. The squirrel sprung from branch to branch, Alesta on its heels.

It made a desperate leap from one tree to another and Alesta followed, catching a branch to fling herself up above the squirrel so that it had no escape. She could see its dilated pupils, its chest heaving with fear. Kialandíl watched with hunger as Alesta slunk down the trunk, headed for her target.

She watched as it scampered onto a thinner branch, trying to escape her outstretched hand. It fell to the ground, plummeting like a stone. As it hit it was stunned, giving Kialandíl his chance. He pounced on his prey.

Alesta leaped down from the branches, watching Kialandíl rip into the squirrel. She waited until he was done eating before she began to mock him once more.

"The fact that a person who doesn't even eat meat can catch a squirrel better than you can is a sad thing Ki."

_'Ah, but I am the one who delivered the killing blow. So I caught the rodent little one and you failed.' _

Alesta chuckled. "Whatever you say Ki. Why don't we get moving again?"

Kialandíl sighed, getting to his feet. _'Mind if I run? I hate that bag with a passion. It is no longer big enough to fit me anyway; I will rip it if I continue to hide in it.' _

Alesta sighed. The bag was fraying at the seams. _'If you must Ki. But should Thorn or any knights of Galbatorix's come by you must hide.' _

_ 'Of course.'_

They ran once more, headed for the sandstone cliffs that jutted up from the shores around Leona Lake. Determined to get there by nightfall Alesta pushed herself faster, until the sandstone cliffs towered above her head, red in the setting sunlight.

Alesta could sense that there were ears listening, although not by physical means. She looked at her dragon, watching him nod.

_'Ki, can you fly up, see if you can find a cave? I believe I'll explore a little bit before I climb up to join you. Stay in the cave if you find one, I'll keep my link with you.' _

_ 'Are you certain little one? You are hurt and tired.' _

_ 'Yes. I'm certain.' _

Kialandíl sighed, but unfurled his wings. He had wanted to try his wing strength and now was as good a time as any. It took him a few tries, but he was up in the air, soaring high, flapping his wings hard at first until the thermal caught him. Alesta watched him take off, an emerald fleck against the sandstone.

She walked along the road, allowing her senses to branch out, her mind to wander. The lake caught her eye and she looked out across its sparkling surface. She'd found no life in the vicinity, save for fish and small creatures. But there was still something making the back of her neck stand on end. She turned back to the cliffs, finding Ki safe and sound in a cave. There was no life in the caves either.

Her black eyes traveled up to the tops of the cliffs and in the distance, in the dying sunlight, she could see something sparkling. What could possibly be sparkling on top of the cliff?

Alesta wanted to find out, but at that moment sleep was more important to her than anything else. Looking up at the smooth stone she calculated the best route up its flat face. Seeing none she began to gather her energy. Kialandíl waited for her, ever-present in her mind.

_'There are a lot of sections that can break off. Please be careful climbing.' _He said to her, gazing over the lip of the cave.

_ 'I'm not going to climb Ki. Magic is the way up for me, for the rock is too smooth. Now, let's see…what words...'_

"'Scuse me miss," came a voice behind her and Alesta turned to find a man, a poor beggar, behind her. "Do ya have any change for a poor man like myself? I've been wanderin' all day, tryin' ta find some kind soul who would help me."

Alesta sighed. "I've no food for you, nor any money. Please leave, for I'm trying to find a place to bed for the night."

"Ah, but it seems to me that your dragon has already found a place. Am I not right Alesta Drottningu?"

Eadoin had found them.


End file.
